The below-identified Patent document 1 discloses a conventional solenoid valve of the above-described type. This solenoid valve includes a movable element (plunger) mounted in a body and to which the force of a spring is applied in the valve closing direction and a magnetic attraction force generated by energizing a coil is applied in the valve opening direction, to drive a valve body. An elastic member is disposed around the movable element to partition the interior of the body into a valve chamber and a damper chamber.
The volume of the damper chamber is variable with the movement of the movable element. A restricted passage is defined by the elastic member through which the damper chamber and the valve chamber communicate with each other. The restricted passage limits the flow of hydraulic fluid between the valve chamber and the damper chamber when the volume of the damper chamber increases or decreases, thereby damping vibration of the movable element, which in turn reduces noise of the solenoid valve during operation.